Goldielocks and the Three Bears (Adult Version)
by Anti-Canon42240
Summary: Just a quick lemon i wrote at three in the morning. After Goldie meets the first set of bears a new group of them move into the woods. When she meets then they are anything but nice. Contains Rape First Lemon


Goldilocks and the Three Bears

(Adult Version)

One day little Goldie was walking through the forest. It was a bright summer day and she was dressed for the weather, wearing a bright yellow sundress that came halfway up her thigh. She also had white thigh high stockings and a yellow headband with a sunflower on it.

As with most twelve year old girls she was carefree and happy. Today she was skipping along through the trees singing a summer song as she made her way toward her destination. She had heard her parents talking about a family of bears that had moved into the old cottage in the woods. Now, she had visited another bear family only last year. They were nice, after the misunderstanding was cleared up, and their son was a frequent playmate of hers to this day. So, being the innocent girl she is, Goldie decided to visit the new family as well.

So she had set out in the afternoon, telling her parents she was going to the Bear family's house. Thinking she was going to her friend's house they thought nothing of it. She came to the edge of the trees and saw the house. She was a little disappointed at what she saw. The cottage was run down. The windows were dark and the lawn was ungardened. Thinking they were still in the process of moving she dismissed it.

She went up to the door and rapped the metal knocker. After no answer she tried again, with the same result. She tried the door knob and found it unlocked. So, having not learned her lesion last time, after all everything worked out right, she went inside. With only sunlight from the window to see by she examined the house. It was a wreak, the few pieces of furniture were rundown, not a sturdy one to be found. The fireplace was choked with ash and partially burned logs. The kitchen was no better, dirty dishes and rotten food everywhere.

Again thinking it was due to the stress of moving, she brushed it off. Instead she decided to be helpful. Starting in the kitchen she began cleaning. She threw out the rotten food and washed all the dishes. Next she cleaned the fireplace out and started a cooking fire. Using her freshly washed dishes, she put a big pot of stew over the fire. While it cooked she cleaned the living room, dusting and sweeping and straightening the chairs.

It was just getting dark when the residents of the old cottage came home. They were not the nice bears Goldie though they were. These three bears were criminals. They used to be the worst thing in the forest, a long time ago. For their numerous crimes they had been sent to prison for many long years. By the time they got out everyone had forgotten about them, instead worried about the newest trouble maker, the Big Bad Wolf. However the Wolf was light a naughty puppy compared to these bears.

As they came through the woods they saw a glow coming from their house. To their amazement they see a little blonde girl appear in the window, dusting. Unable to believe their luck they quickly come up with a plan the better looking and youngest of the three walks up to the house and walks right in.

The other two watch as Goldie drops the feather duster and they see a surprised look on her face. In the house the first bear, a black one, greets Goldie with a happy surprise. Just as he is telling her about his two friends they come walking through the door. With the same friendly attitude they all insist she stay for dinner.

As they eat they talk about many different things. When they learn it's not uncommon for Goldie to stay at her friend's house for days with no word to her parents, their eyes light up. After dinner they move to the couch and chair by the fire. Goldie sits between two of them and the black bear, after getting Goldie some of his special hot cocoa that makes people open to all sorts of things, sits on the chair closer to the door, just in case.

The bears start to compliment Goldie on her looks. They tell her that her waist length, wavy, golden hair is very silky and beautiful. They say her dress looks very good on her, while thinking it would look better off her. One bear, a brown bear, puts his hand on her arm and starts rubbing, saying how her skin is so soft and smooth. Thinking that this is a little weird but ignoring it she thanks him.

As she finishes her cocoa she starts to feel funny. Seeing the look in her eyes the last and biggest bear, with whiter fur, tells her they would like to see more of her perfect skin. She asks them how she should show them. The brown bear puts her hand on the hem of her dress and says she could lift it up. Blushing she does, lifting it to just above her thighs show all of her creamy smooth legs. From the angel the black bear is sitting he can see she is wearing pink cotton panties.

The white bear starts to rub her leg, the rough pad feeling good on her thigh. The brown bear says he wants to see more so, blushing harder she lifts he dress up to her chest, showing her tight ad smooth tummy. The bears almost loose it right there. It had been so long since they had seen a young girl they can barely contain themselves.

Finally, after some coxing she removes her dress all together. They can only stare at her chest. Her breasts are just starting to develop, only little mounds topped by little pink nipples. Her chest so creamy and unblemished like the rest of her young body. At this point the bears are done going slowly. The brown bear lowers his head and licks her right nipple. Full of cocoa she only finds this a little strange. He keeps licking her nipple the brushes it with his teeth. With a jerk she jumps into the white bear. He grabs Goldie's arms as the brown bear leans over and continues to lick her tits, with a slight pressure from his teeth every now and then. After a few minutes she starts to struggle, the drug wearing off.

Finished with her small tits, the brown bear hooks a claw in the waistband of her pink panties. With a flick they are cut through and he removes them. They all stare at her preteen pussy, pink and hairless with puffy lips. Goldie shudders as she feels the bear's breath on her pussy. He starts licking around her outer lips. After she is wet with his tongue and he pussy juices, he motions for the white bear to flip her over.

The white bear does so and he is looking her in the face as the brown bear is looking at her ass, bent over for the first time. She has a small ass, white as the bear's fur and very tight. The brown bear lines his eight inches up with her virgin pussy. With no gentleness he slams his whole cock into her. She screams but is quickly silenced when the white bear pushes her head down onto his own cock. He puts one paw on her head and pushes. She starts gagging on his cock as he pushes her farther.

Just when she can't take it anymore he pulls her head up by her hair and she gasps. She immediately starts screaming again as the brown bear has not let up, still pounding into her pussy. Because no one is around for miles this time the white bear lets her scream. The black bear, who had been watching the rape and stroking himself, gets up and move to the back of the couch. He looks at her face, now tear-stained, and smiles. He reaches over and starts rubbing her ass. The white bear has resumed fucking her face roughly, pushing down and gagging her then letting up, again and again.

Then, just as the white bear pulls her off his cock, the black bear pushes his blunt claw into Goldie's ass. Louder than ever she screams, throwing her head back and arching her back, the white bear getting a good look at her tits. The young girl had yet to even think about sex, let alone putting anything back there. As she screams she tightens her cunt and the brown bear grunts, slamming inside her and cums, jet after jet shoot into her filling her up. With a wet sucking sound he pulls out of her and cum dribbles down her thighs, worn out, Goldie collapse onto the couch. However the bears have just begun.

Without giving Goldie a seconds rest the black bear walks around the couch and takes the brown bears place. He grabs her hips and lines himself up. With a hard thrust he pops her second cherry. Just the tip goes in but to her it feels like a foot. Her throat raw from screaming, she just lays there, eyes wide and gasping. The more he pushes into her the wider her mouth opens. Taking the opening the white bear grabs her head and, again, thrusts into her gaping mouth. Thanks to the black bear pushing into her ass, Goldie's mouth is wide enough to take all of his cock without any problems.

As if they were her cunt, both bears start to fuck her hard and fast. The brown bear, recovered and invigorated, starts to stroke himself while playing with her small tits. As he fucks her the white bear looks into her eyes. Goldie has gotten lost inside herself. Her eyes are glazed over and empty. Seeing her eyes the white bear lets loose. He shoves his cock deep and shoots straight down her throat. Pulling out he aims onto her face and hair, shooting the other half of his load into her golden curls and young face. Seeing this the brown bear pushes his cock into her hair and cum, matting it together with cum.

The black bear watches this with pleasure. The other bears move away and the black bear takes over. Paws on her hips, still inside her, he spins her onto her back. With renewed energy he pounds into her ass rougher. Goldie's eyes are still empty and her small tits are bouncing with the force of his fucking. With a low growl he drills into as deep he can and shoots a load of hot cum into her. Goldie doesn't make a sound. Her body, only twelve years old, is overwhelmed with pain and pleasure, has all but shut down. The other bears, having again recovered, also cum, matting her hair and covering her small body.

Done for the night the bears take her to a room she had overlooked. One bear opened the door while the other carries her into bed. They leave and lock the door behind them. Exhausted the bears go to their own rooms to sleep. Goldie, locked in her room, slowly comes to. Her whole body sore and covered in drying cum, she cries herself to sleep.

She is woken the next morning by a cock being shoved into her pussy. With a gasp she looks to see the black bear inside her, fucking her roughly. Obediently she lays back, her eyes glazing over, and lets him fuck her. Soon he cums in her. He leaves then comes back quickly with a bowl of stew. He hands it to her and leaves. She eats then lies back down. Around noon the white bear visits her. Learning quickly she sits on the edge of the bed, her mouth open. The bear nods approvingly and slides his cock into her mouth. When her face and hair have another coat of cum he brings her more food and leaves. The brown bear does the same hours later. When he enters the room she turns around and bends over, wiggling her ass invitingly, and smiles at him. With a grin the takes her up the ass and soon gives her another hot load. She gets her supper.

For the next week she fucks each bear once a day for food. She shakes her hips and wiggles her ass for them. After a few days she comes to like their cocks. She spends her time alone, playing with herself, waiting for them to fuck her.

After two weeks she is completely trained. She eats only when she fucks, and she loves to fuck. They eventually let her out. No thoughts of running enter her mind. Her parents had hopelessly searched for her but found no trace. She starts to take care of the bears in other ways besides sex. She cooks any game they catch and she keeps the house clean. She never leaves the house for fear her parents will find her and take her away from her family. The bears start treating her better. They eat with her, though she will only eat after she has been fucked, as a family and take care of her. They genuinely start to like her.

A couple of months after she starts living with them they move. They find a deserted stretch of woods and build a cabin, much nicer than before. Three bedrooms, Goldie sleeps with a different bear each night, a kitchen, storage cellar, living room complete with fireplace, and a room for Goldie all to herself. The bears find and build her all kinds of things for her room, she loves her life.

Goldilocks and the three bears live happily ever after, though Goldie, and the bears, enjoy a replay of her first night with them often.


End file.
